


Resident Evil: Desolation

by KeithTheWriter



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: AU: Alexia Survived CV, Attempted political intrigue, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, References To Other Capcom properties, Retcons Ahoy, minor gore, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: Jill, having escaped from Raccoon City, attempted to start her life anew with Nemesis. Those plans unceremoniously change when a familiar face arrives at her front door not a month into her newfound freedom.Meanwhile, The Umbrella Base at Montpar Cay receives an unknown visitor.When these two paths cross, many lives will be thrown into the balance.
Relationships: Nemesis/Jill Valentine, Rebecca Chambers/Billy Coen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Resident Evil: Desolation

**Author's Note:**

> This may be the most ambitious work I’ve tried my hand at. I actually wrote a prologue work for the new guy “COBRA”, but I’ll save that for a prequel of sorts.
> 
> And yes, this whole Island scenario is heavily inspired by Code: Veronica and everything that happened there, hence the inclusion of Alexia as a background character. (Don’t worry, Steve isn’t relevant to the story or appearing here in any major form)
> 
> I’m personally wrestling if I want to add more characters or not, so don’t be surprised if the tags are more volatile than my writing style.

After their breakneck escape from Raccoon City, Jill and her new companion Nemesis have been attempting to lay low, residing in what was once a place that reminded Jill of her old childhood home. The only drawback that Jill faced in acquiring the property was trying to explain to the realtor about her freakish “partner” with razor sharp tentacles and green smog emanating from his mouth, but apparently the seller didn’t even attempt to ask any questions (which is worrying, as they might be some of the more “normal” clientele that she interacted with recently).

Once Jill had a safe (enough) place to call home, she tried to decorate the walls with cat posters and memories from her days in S.T.A.R.S, including a celebratory photo taken after they cleared out the mansion laboratory (she looked so scared and innocent back then). Since Nemesis never needed a bed and any form of “personal effects” mean nothing to him, Jill decided he needed a mount for his favorite weapon, the exact rocket launcher he once tried using against her, and had it placed in her bedroom near the door.

“Well Nemmy....I think your boom-stick really livens up the room...”

Despite how long they have been traveling to get out of harms way, Jill hadn’t gotten used to having to basically talk to herself, as Nemesis has only said a grand total of one legible word.

“...Alright big guy. I’m gonna FINALLY shower before we continue, so...keep watch I guess.”

Jill scurried off to the little sandwich’s room, leaving Nemesis holding an empty cardboard box that once held various supplies they scavenged during their road trip. As Jill was showering off possibly a whole year of dug in grime, Nemesis heard a pattering on the front door. Expecting some kind of hostile, Nemesis instinctually readied his launcher, before stomping towards the sound. Using what limited sense it had, Nemesis stood, before aiming at the door...and a rather calm and peaceful sounding voice called out to the occupants.

“Hello? It’s your new neighbors, the Carmichaels, we wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood!”

Jill appeared from the bathroom, wearing a long (enough) white towel to cover her body from any prying eyes. Sprinting past Nemsis, she slid the door slightly ajar.

“Oh! Sorry about that! Hey.”

“May we come in? We have a little housewarming gift for you.” The voice seemed familiar, but that could be her mind playing tricks on her after everything that happened.

Jill glanced awkwardly at Nemesis, who was still ready for a fight behind her. Before she replied to the neighbors, she quietly motioned for Nemesis to go anywhere else but the entryway. 

“I, Uh...I’m kinda...wearing a towel, just lemme get dressed...but come on in while you wait, my boyfriend is at work right now so it’s just me.”

Jill swooped into her bedroom, attempting to corral Nemesis with her, which the behemoth begrudgingly did. Once the big (heh) problem was dealt with, Jill began sliding herself into her old clothes from her days in Raccoon City. Outside, Jill heard the neighbor making their way into the living room near the entrance. Once Jill could say she was dressed as decently as possible, she slid back to greet them. Once she glanced at the neighbors, she almost leapt out of her skin...it was Rebecca Chambers, the child prodigy of Alpha Team...and she had some tattooed man standing beside her

“Re...Rebecca?!”

Rebecca awkwardly smiled

“Heya Jill. I knows it’s kinda...deceitful to run into you like this, but after we lost contact with you in Raccoon City, there’s been whole lot of problems and I can’t think of anyone who could help us like you can!”

Jill didn’t say a word, awkwardly glancing at the buff male in the sleeveless grey shirt.

“Oh, right. This is Billy...but technically he’s supposed to be “long dead Ex-Con Billy Coen” but that doesn’t leave this room.”

The large man jostled himself awake, before nodding at Rebecca’s comment.

“Yup. I was originally gonna just head south, but after hearing about all the bad shit Princess here went through at that shithole mansion, I couldn’t find it in me to just leave her...so I guess technically I’m a part of the team now.”

Rebecca slapped Billy on his sizable wrist, as if chiding him on his language. Jill still didn’t say a word for quite some time.

“...you want me to just “get the band back together”? I promised myself that I was well and truly done with all this bullshit...what could possibly be going on that requires me to change my mind?”

Billy glanced at Rebecca, who was fiddling with a data pad she had in a backpack, before handing it to Jill. The file stated that Chris had gone AWOL, supposedly running off to Europe, and that a suspected Outbreak could be occurring in Switzerland. The standing orders were that one team attempt to regain contact with Chris before he falls afoul of any dangerous groups in Europe, and a second team move into Switzerland and contain the possible virus and its presence in the community. Worse yet, there seemed to be mysterious corporations that are attempting to pilfer the cities of anything valuable, and have been recorded firing on both civilians and each other.

“What about us, Rebecca? Don’t you think after all the shit we’ve seen, we deserve time a happy ending!”

“After Wesker betrayed us back at the Arklay Mansion, we been destined to face off with any threats so that other people don’t need to suffer like we did. I’m sorry Jill...”

Billy snorted a bit at how dramatic the two ladies were acting, it seemed Rebecca is still quite “innocent” compared to her compatriots.

“Come on already... There ain’t any other choice in this matter, and you know it. It’s either we work together and definitely survive, or we keep up this mamby-pamby bullshit and we might ALL die. I doubt those freaks give a rats ass about your “happy ending” anyways...”

Jill sighed in frustration. While perhaps Billy was correct, he could have been a bit more diplomatic about it

“Fine. HEY NEMMY, YOU CAN COME OUT...WE’VE GOT COMPANY!”

Like something out of a low budget action movie, Nemesis kicked the door open, still wielding his rocket launcher. Both Rebecca and Billy leapt back at his appearance, but didn’t move otherwise.

“Calm down...he’s on our side...for now. I know it sounds crazy, but you gotta trust me.”

Rebecca and Billy exchanged glances, before Billy nonchalantly shrugged and began moving towards the door.

—

After their brief reunion, Jill and Nemesis accompanied Rebecca and Billy aboard a BSAA helicopter bound for Europe. Despite the pilot’s initial objections about housing a known B.O.W, Jill’s seniority and reputation overrode any possible leverage the random soldiers had.

“...So Billy, I overheard you saying you had Military experience?” Jill poked, trying to get to know her teammates before the mission.

“I did. That was until my commanding officer fucked me over and pinned a bunch of innocent deaths on me...I was supposed to be executed but the convoy was attacked by freaks. On the bright side, it lead to me meeting my little ‘Becca, so it wasn’t a total loss...”

Rebecca stood up, before poking the pilot on the shoulder, seemingly asking him something. Once the pilot nodded, Rebecca plopped herself back into her seat.

“Change of plans, everyone. Standing orders are apparently to go across the opposite direction towards the DZ, as there are unconfirmed reports of the mysterious terror groups setting up anti-air defenses from the border closest to the UK, so the higher ups want us to redirect and take advantage of this oversight...so we’ve got a long flight ahead of us...”

Jill sighed, disappointed that her time back in almost literal Hell was delayed even further. She decided that now was as good a time as any to get some extra sleep, and peacefully lulled herself into a deep sleep, using her overprotective companion as a disgustingly rotten, but familiar, pillow.

—

Jill awoke slowly, the world around her a brightened blur...it was then the headaches occurred. They were nearly the worst pain she can remember feeling for quite some time, she was almost surprised she wasn’t injured any worse. She sat up, and immediately noticed something horribly wrong...she was in some decrepit cell, held shut by a metal door. She leapt backwards, attempting to spring to her feet before falling back down, it seemed she had some kind of shackle on her leg. In the distance, she heard some kind of islander dialect coming from a gruff male voice. According to what limited knowledge of the language she could fathom, they were discussing the reported B.O.W that killed a bunch of their men when they “took the girls”.

Jill cursed under her breath, vainly attempting to wriggle herself free, to minimal effect. It seemed her captors heard her, as they began stomping towards her containment cell.

“Aha, it seems one of the girls is finally kicking...good.” One of the voices joked, before laughing childishly

“Shut the fuck up, Xavier. If that girl catches on, we lose all of our fucking pay!” 

The men stepped in front of the small two window next to Jill’s cell. One of the men was quite rotund, sporting a sizable amount of hair on his face. The other was much thinner and older, with what seemed to be military dog tags around his neck. As expected, both of the captors were armed with rifles of some design.

“Prisoner 3015....state your name and allegiance immediately!” The older man barked, shoving a tape recorder into the window.

“I...I am Jill...”

“And who sent you and your cohorts to this base...?”

“It...was supposed to be a freelance job. We were offed the job by some corporation over the internet. We were told to fly into Asia as discreetly as possible and perform reconnaissance on infected subjects...I guess me being here means we failed that part...”

The men glanced at each other, the younger soldier seeming to be a bit anxious about the story Jill was telling him. The older man wasn’t deterred in the slightest.

“I had enjoyed “talking” to your dumbass Pilot, girl...he said you were heading towards Switzerland...is he lying or are you trying to save your own ass?”

“...I don’t really know what to tell you. That guy was greener than your clothes...he probably panicked and just spat out the first thing that came to mind. If I remember correctly, he had family in Switzerland and I doubt they’re in any danger.”

“All the better then...we tortured that mongrel until he stopped talking...sufficient to say...he’s dead now.” The older soldier showed Jill a military helmet covered in blood, a helmet that almost definitely belonged to their pilot.

“Listen, guys...I’ll tell you more, but first I need you two to help me with this shackle.”

Surprisingly, the men didn’t immediately ignore her offer, they instead began whispering to each other. Before they could think up a clever way to dodge her request, they heard a door opening behind them

“SHIT! The buyer is here already?! Come on with this bullshit...”

Almost as quickly as they arrived, the men scampered away.

“Buyer?...” Was all Jill could ask

—

Rebecca didn’t plan on being as antagonistic towards the men, possibly even attempting to earn some form of “good behavior”, she was already awake when the two armed goons stormed into her holding area

“Aha. Finally someone who didn’t need a fuckin’ alarm clock. Wakey wakey little girl.”

“I...think you two are making a big mistake, I’m with the...”

The men laughed in unison, not noticing the faint green lights behind that was getting ever closer to them.

“We’ve heard that a million times, little girl, and we have yet to care.”

Rebecca tilted her head, before glaring at the clandestine figure behind the two captors.

“Uh..behind you?”

Before the men could mouth another joke, the man behind them acted, unloading a SMG into their backs. The man seemed like a figure out of some horror story, wearing all black armor like those Umbrella soldiers, but with bright green lights replacing the usual red lenses in their helmets. Once the soldier assumed the men were dealt with, he slowly glanced into the cell.

“Hey, you...you’re not one of those freaks are ya?”

“...Freaks? No, I’m Rebecca Chambers, I’m with the BSAA!”

The man didn’t respond, silently shuffling through the pockets of the captors before showing off a set of keys

“You can have these, kid. My boss wants your little posse out of here, and I’m inclined to listen...”

“Your boss? Do you work with Umbrella?”

“...Not exactly.”

Rebecca was going to continue her questions, but had to act quickly to catch the jailer keys that he tossed through the bars. As quickly as she could, she removed the chain connecting her legs to the wall as the odd soldier entered some kind of code into the keypad that was in front of her cell, as in unison with her freeing herself, the door swung open.

“Pop quiz Rebecca, how many men are with you...that are still alive?”

“There’s four of us. There’s me, Jill, Billy and the Nemesis...”

“Wait, did you actually bring a Bioweapon to this decrepit rock?”

“Hehe, it’s kinda confusing out of context, doesn’t it?”

“Whatever, I’m on a time limit here, let’s roll, bite-size.”


End file.
